totlfandomcom-20200215-history
Element Types
Lumminus Element Name: Lumminus (Light) Likely Overall Emphasis: Magical DPS Preferred Build for User: Mage Pact Link Focus: Enlighten the summoner with stronger holy magic ST Light damage spell that also reduces the enemy’s resistance to light Summon Focus: Magic buffs and holy damage AOE Light damage spell that also dispels buffs from the enemies Darkrai Element Name: Darkrai (Dark) Likely Overall Emphasis: Controlling enemies Preferred Build for User: Mage Pact Link Focus: Dark spells that leave behind crippling ailments ST Dark-element spell that Confuses the enemy Summon Focus: Prevent enemies from attacking so they can be killed at leisure AOE Sleep spell Hydras Element Name: Hydras (Water) Likely Overall Emphasis: Adapting to the enemy’s attacks Preferred Build for User: Support Pact Link Focus: Defense and survival AOE rain of healing that also increases MDF Summon Focus: Use attacks in concert to destroy the enemy ST Water damage spell that also causes a stacking DEF debuff on the target Pyro Element Name: Pyro (Fire) Likely Overall Emphasis: DPS, buffs, risky power Preferred Build for User: Fighter Pact Link Focus: Empower your physical damage Physical technique that increase STR of user Summon Focus: Double-team to burn down the enemy before you die ST technique that does more damage the lower the user’s HP Aero Element Name: Aero (Wind) Likely Overall Emphasis: Deflecting enemy attacks Preferred Build for User: Ninja Pact Link Focus: Increasing own speed and longevity Low-accuracy multi-hitting Wind spell; increases user’s SPD for each hit Summon Focus: Protect the summoner from attacks so they can strike safely Deflects “Missile” type attacks aimed at the summoner for three turns Glacial Element Name: Glacial (Ice) Likely Overall Emphasis: Turtling Preferred Build for User: Tank Pact Link Focus: “Freezing” the enemy’s ability to kill you An ice wall that prevents all “Melee” type attacks for three turns Summon Focus: Build your defenses and defeat the enemy without danger A blizzard that DOTs all enemies and increases the spirit/summoner’s EVA Gaia Element Name: Gaia (Earth) Likely Overall Emphasis: Standing your ground Preferred Build for User: Tank Pact Link Focus: “Digging in” and letting your party attack Body slam that does damage based on the user’s HP instead of STR Stone skin spell that increases the party’s DEF Summon Focus: Increasing your defense, counters instead of attacks Stone fist that does damage based on the user’s DEF instead of STR Buff that increases the number of hits when the summoner counterattacks Flora Element Name: Flora (Nature) Likely Overall Emphasis: Regrowth after every assault Preferred Build for User: Support Pact Link Focus: Healing and reviving your team Very powerful AOE healing spell Summon Focus: Mutual buff and healing festival AOE Plant damage spell that also heals the spirit Osterious Element Name: Osterious (Mystery) Likely Overall Emphasis: Cheating the system Preferred Build for User: Ninja Pact Link Focus: Buff the user to cheat the RNG A self-buff that ensures the user dodges the next two enemy physical attacks Attack that bypasses enemy defenses and/or counterattacks Summon Focus: Win the battle by cheating Pay money to kill all non-boss enemies instantly Bladus Element Name: Bladus (Metal) Likely Overall Emphasis: Weapon creation and manipulation Preferred Build for User: Fighter Pact Link Focus: Control the enemy’s attacks, buff own attacks Debuff that causes the enemy to stab themselves instead of you Summon Focus: Death of a thousand cuts Causes enemies that physically attack summoner/ spirit to take damage Shefilya Element Name: Shefilya (Energy) Likely Overall Emphasis: Raw damage at high MP cost Preferred Build for User: Mage Pact Link Focus: Nuke the everliving hell out of everything Expensive AOE nuke that does higher damage when user’s HP is high AOE nuke spell that costs HP instead of MP Summon Focus: Provide unlimited energy to the summoner Steal HP/ MP from an enemy; give spirit’s HP/ MP to the summoner Kokotus Element Name: Kokotus (Dust) Likely Overall Emphasis: Debuffing enemies to death Preferred Build for User: Fighter Pact Link Focus: Add debuffs to your physical attacks Physical attack that causes Blind/ Poison/ Paralyze/ all of the above Summon Focus: Debuffs enemy so the summoner can finish them off AOE Dust-element spell that lowers enemy DEF and causes Blind Fae Element Name: Fae (Fairy) Likely Overall Emphasis: Buffs, tricks, traps Preferred Build for User: Support Pact Link Focus: Buffs to protect allies and visit misfortune on foes Reflect Disable enemy counterattacks Summon Focus: Spells that remove an enemy’s threat without need for violence Prevent an enemy from attacking or being attacked for two turns Nihopalaoa effect (reverse effect of items, i.e. Potion hurts an enemy) Psychek Element Name: Psychek (Psionic) Likely Overall Emphasis: Prediction, mind games, manipulating numbers Preferred Build for User: Any Pact Link Focus: Abilities that deal damage based on game variables Non-elemental spell that does more damage the longer you’ve been playing Summon Focus: Taking risks to predict the correct outcome with great success Level 4 Death Venom Element Name: Venom (Poison) Likely Overall Emphasis: Poisoning enemies and waiting for them to die Preferred Build for User: Tank Pact Link Focus: Surviving until the enemy wastes away AOE protection spell that reduces damage dealt by poisoned enemies Summon Focus: One-hit-K.O.s based on enemy type ST Poison-element spell that one-shots Plant-type monsters Unknown **Dakrumi Artificial Elements** Tekitara Technological skills that do not require a Lumminai. Nandi Tekan "Nano-Tech." Machine-type skills that will either cause chaos amongst enemies or repair damage for allies. Altrocua "Antimatter." Time-controlling abilities and anti-magic counterspells. Dangerous due to "DPS race" effects, i.e. Doom. Defugawa "Demigod Power." Possesses various summoning and strength-enhancing skills that cost HP and MP to use. Can Enrage. Marsumik Combines elements of Lumminus and Darkrai in one ultimate skillset. Back to the database... Category:The Lumminai Category:Element Types Category:Spirits Category:Abilities